Beneath the Willows
by Penitent Rebel
Summary: "James was starting to think he'd made the wrong choice and should switch back to hating Lily... Love was fun, but hatred was fun in a completely different way. He sighed as he realized it was too late to go back. He loved Lily Evans, and that was that." The story of James and Lily as imagined by Penitent Rebel and LauraWinter
1. Prologue: September, 1971

A/N: This story is a collaborative effort between Penitent Rebel and Laura Winter. Points for anyone who can guess who wrote what!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but you probably know that by now.

Beneath the Willows

James looked around to be sure the coast was clear and slipped under the table. Nobody was looking at him; everybody was listening to Dumbledore parrot lists of rules. Having no use for rules himself, James had stopped listening about two seconds in.

James, Sirius, and the other two boys who had just been sorted into Gryffindor – James hadn't yet caught their names: Rovus and Patrick, or something like that – sat in a clump at one end of the Gryffindor table. The new Gryffindor girls sat in a similar clump a few feet away, and right next to the one called Lily – who James couldn't decide if he loved or hated – was an empty seat.

The love-her-hate-her question was of utmost importance in James' mind at the moment. When he first met her on the train, he didn't think much of her at all, really, and when her best mate opened hostilities by insulting James' new best mate – and his own father – for no reason that he could see, he settled firmly on the side of hatred. But then, when she was sorted into Gryffindor and gave him a small smile as she passed him to join the honey haired girl who'd been sorted just before her, the pendulum pushed back firmly in the love direction.

Love was not a new thing for James. He'd had plenty of girlfriends before. Girls who would hold his hand as they swung side by side or as they hung upside down on the monkey bars. Girls he would sit next to and kick in church, and whose hands he would kiss, feeling incredibly bold as he did it, when the vicar and his parents weren't looking. Girls who would catch tadpoles with him in the creek by his house. All in all, he was a fan of girlfriends, and he saw no reason why he should wait before getting one at Hogwarts.

He hadn't yet decided what he was going to do about Lily, but as he crawled toward her, dodging feet and bits of dropped food as best he could, his mind was formulating a plan. He popped up into the empty spot with a grin. "Hello, ladies," he said as he wiped his grotty hands on Lily's sleeve. She made a face and tried to move away, but she was wedged in next to a strong looking fourth year who had no qualms about defending her space.

James looked at the stain he'd left with satisfaction, wondering when it was he'd put his hand in mayonnaise, and how in the world he hadn't noticed it before now. He hoped it was mayonnaise, in any event. He didn't want to think about what else might look like that. He grabbed a glass of water and used it to clean the rest of the grime off his hands. Then he turned his grin on Lily. "All right, Evans?"

Lily scowled. She was still trying to clean her sleeve. She grabbed the glass of water he held and splashed it into his face. "These were brand new, you berk!"

James smiled and shook the water out of his hair and onto the nearby students, who were slowly turning to watch him and Lily instead of Dumbledore. "And now they're worn in. I've been practicing wearing mine in for weeks." He'd been practicing hard, too. He'd have worn them all day every day – and slept in them to boot – if his mum had allowed it, which she didn't. He did it anyway. He did all sorts of things his mum didn't allow, and he never even got in trouble for it, provided he could keep her from finding out.

"I didn't want them worn in! I liked them how they were!"

James rolled his eyes and looked to the other girls as if to say, "Can you believe this one?" His smile faded when he realized they didn't look amused.

"Why don't you go back down there with the other boys?" one asked.

"Lily told us what you did on the train," another added.

James wracked his brain. What had he done on the train? "What did I do on the train?"

"You made fun of my friend!" Lily accused, still dabbing at the mayonnaise.

James looked confused. She was still on about that? That had been _hours_ ago, and anyway it was mostly Sirius making fun of her friend. And even more anyway, her friend started it.

"He was having a go at my dad!"

"He was not!"

"Yes, he was, and he said Gryffindors are all brawn and no brain, which technically means he was having a go at you, too, seeing as you're a Gryffindor."

Lily didn't seem to have a response to that. "I am not all brawn and no brain," she said softly after a little too much silence had passed.

James shrugged. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not the one who said it. I happen to know for a fact that Gryffindors are brilliant. Otherwise, I wouldn't be one."

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart ones," one of the girls said in a tone that suggested she was insulted at having not been one herself.

James shrugged again. "They're supposed to be clever, sure, but they haven't got anything on us Gryffindors."

"Professor McGonagall says no one house is better than any other," Lily said with an air of superiority mixed with a pinch of uncertainty.

"She has to say that. She's a teacher. Teachers aren't supposed to show partiality. But everyone knows Gryffindors are the best. Just wait until classes start. You'll see. Oh, hullo! We're moving!"

Dumbledore had clearly finished talking because people were starting to get up. Prefects called for first years to follow them. James slipped back to Sirius.

"How did the wooing go?"

"She threw water at me." James smiled. That was a good sign, her caring enough to throw water at him. He only wished he'd had enough to throw back, but all that was nearby at the time was pumpkin juice, and that wasn't the same thing. As upset as she was over a bit of mayonnaise, pumpkin juice would probably send her into conniptions. On top of that, he happened to know that pumpkin juice was sticky, and sticky was a particularly miserable state of being, second only to nauseous, and slightly above soggy on his misery-o-meter. James paused. That was an important thought he'd just thought. Maybe even deep. He really ought to write these things down.

"Throwing water's not a compliment usually," Sirius said in a knowing voice, though James reckoned he probably didn't know anything about it. "My mum throws water on people sometimes. It means she's insulted." Well, maybe he knew a little.

"I didn't insult her."

"You only think you didn't. That's the funny thing about women. They get insulted about everything. You only have to be in the same room with them to make them think you've called them fat."

"I certainly didn't call her fat."

Sirius seemed unconvinced. They headed for the main staircase and followed the Gryffindor prefect in silence. On or around the fifth floor – James had lost count – he fell back to talk to Lily again.

"I don't think you're fat."

Lily tried to stop walking for effect, but they were being swept along in the crowd and so the effect was lost. "Who says I'm fat?"

"Nobody. Well, Sirius."

"Who's Sirius?"

"He's my best mate."

"The chap who kept calling Sev 'Snivellus'?"

James snorted. Sirius had been quite brilliant, coming up with that on such short notice like that. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, tell him he shouldn't call people fat."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you know I don't think you're fat."

"Why would I think you think I'm fat?"

"I don't know. Girls are weird."

"We are not!"

"Sure you are. You get insulted very easily."

"We do not!"

"You're insulted right now!"

"You just insulted me!"

"I did not! I said you're not fat!"

"Then you said I'm easily insulted."

"No, I said girls are easily insulted."

"I'm a girl!"

James sighed. This was going nowhere fast. "I know you're a girl, and you're only proving me right by being insulted."

Lily made a noise of frustration. "You're impossible."

"Impossible what? Impossibly handsome? Impossibly talented? Impossibly brilliant?"

"Impossibly thick."

"I'm not thick."

Lily gave him a look that said as clear as any words that she thought him thick. He glared. It was unfair for her to call him names when he'd just gone out of his way to say she wasn't fat. He quickly informed her of his opinions on the matter. She seemed unimpressed as she quickened her pace and slipped through the crowd.

The two other boys from Gryffindor came up behind. Rover and Pedro.

"Smooth," said Pedro.

"Oh, shut it, Pedro!" James snapped.

"Peter."

"Whatever."

"I'm Remus," the other boy said. That was a decidedly better name than Rover.

"James Potter," James said. Sirius had talked to the two of them a bit at the feast, but James had mostly been too busy grilling the other students about Hogwarts and planning how he was going to woo Lily if he decided he loved her, or exact his revenge upon her if he decided he didn't. He was starting to think he'd made the wrong choice and should switch back to hatred, or at the very least being undecided. Undecided was nice. It had been ripe with possibilities to be undecided. Love was fun, but hatred was fun in a completely different way. Up ahead, he caught a glimpse of her, talking with a second year he thought he recognized. He sighed as he realized it was too late to go back. He loved Lily Evans, and that was that.


	2. November, 1976

November, 1976:

Lily had to admit it was not her favorite place to study. The empty classroom on the fifth floor was drafty, and she had heard more than one creature scurrying across the floor or through the walls; but it was moderately secluded, which was the basic appeal. Also, the sunlight streaming in through the windows illuminated the room so beautifully, that she could almost pretend it was summer. If she looked out of the high castle window, those illusions would be shattered. Snow covered the once green grass, and the lake was steadily turning into ice. It was beautiful, she supposed, but it made her cold to look at it.

She was just about to delve into her charms homework, which was quite arguably her favorite subject aside from Potions, when three young Slytherins burst into the room, begging for her help.

"You have to come now, our friend is trapped in the staircase! She keeps forgetting when it changes, and there isn't much time before she falls through. Please!"

Lily wasted no time grabbing her wand and following them toward their friend. It was nothing new for her, helping younger students in need. That came with her responsibility as prefect, and as this was her second year with the title, it was almost becoming old hat. She was actually quite happy that other students knew to look for her in a crisis. But her outlook changed instantly, when she realized she had been duped. It all happened in a split second. One moment she was following them, and the next, her wand had been taken from her and she had been trussed up by a nasty little charm and pushed into an empty broom closet.

"Hey! Let me out of here, you little cretins! I'll start docking points!"

The third years just shook their heads, had themselves a good laugh, and shut the door. She could have sworn she heard the term 'mudblood' as they left, but she tried not to believe it.

It was very dark. So dark, in fact, that she wouldn't have been able to see her hand in front of her face. That wasn't an option, however, with her wrists shackled up so tightly. She was too trusting! How could she have let this happen? She wanted to find those little twerps and give them a good kick in their arrogant, Slytherin bums! But for now, her time was best employed in finding a way out.

It didn't take long to realize that there was no escape. They had thrown her wand in the closet after her, but it was too dark to see anything, and she wouldn't have been able to reach it anyway. She tried screaming for help, but it was no good. She could sense a sort of silencing charm had been placed, so the only thing she was accomplishing with yelling was a sore throat.

Lily sighed to herself and closed her eyes. At some point, someone had to come in here for one reason or another. At the very least, someone would have to miss her eventually and start searching. She hoped it would happen before she passed out from lack of food or water. Time was ticking by, and there was no way of knowing how long she had actually been stuck here. She needed Remus. He would be able to help her get out of this predicament, and keep a cool head on his shoulders. She didn't want to think about how badly James or Sirius would take the mick if they found her instead. Although, James wouldn't be so bad. At least he would help her before he had his fun.

She felt her hands shaking slightly and she contemplated another bout of screaming for help, when the doorknob rattled and she sighed in relief... which soon turned to disgust when she realized she was not being rescued. No, this was the only thing possible that could have made her day even worse.

"Oh look, it's Little Lurvly Lily. Is ickle Lily stucky wucky?"

Peeves grinned wickedly at Lily, and she looked at him with loathing. She knew she couldn't beg him for anything or he would make her life a living Hell. But he was the only one here, and she also didn't want to let him leave without trying to get help.

"Peeves, I don't want trouble. I just need Remus. Go get Remus. Or even James." Lily stopped herself. She wasn't even sure where that had come from. "I mean Remus. Get Remus!"

Peeves cackled loud enough to make her cringe, and he swooped into the broom closet, knocking the brooms around until they fell against her. She yelped as they struck her, and glared darkly at him as he began a new taunt.

"LILY LURVES POTTY! LILY LURVES POTTY!"

Then he made a very rude noise with his mouth and zoomed off.

Lily sighed and rested her head back against the back wall. Now she had no doubt she would be stuck here for at least the night. So she closed her eyes and tried to get some very uncomfortable rest.

* * *

James sat in the library, not really actively studying, but at least attempting the look of it. Remus and Peter had gone off somewhere together, so he was left with Sirius for the evening. Of course he didn't mind it, except that Sirius was once again making googly eyes with his new girlfriend. James couldn't even remember this one's name, only that she had the most horrendous fake nail charm that he had ever seen. He didn't know what Sirius saw in her, and truth be told, Sirius probably didn't even know himself, other than the fact that she was muggle-born and also breathing. And in a skirt. That usually seemed to be enough for Sirius to show a romantic interest in a girl. Sirius claimed he was going to shag every muggle-born in school to see how long it would take his mother's head to explode. He had a pool going in the common room. Whoever won would amass a small fortune. James hoped it would be Remus

Looking at this girl's very unfortunate nails, and thinking how close it was to Christmas, James started to think maybe he should take that bet himself, but the second he saw his friend place a roaming hand on What's-her-name's knee, James decided that was his cue to take a walk. He didn't like seeing other people kissing, let alone...whatever else was about to happen.

"I'm going for a walk," he said in the direction of his best mate. When there was no response, he tried again.

"Sirius? I'm going around the halls to get some feeling back in my legs."

What's-her-name giggled and twisted a lock of Sirius' hair around her freakishly long fingernail. James shuddered. He decided on one more last ditch effort to get his friend's attention.

"I'm going to leave Hogwarts and join a muggle rock music band. I'll cover my body with tattoos, get a few piercings, and maybe take a tour of the seedy London strip joint district!"

Sirius smiled back at What's-her-name and waved James off.

"Have fun," he mumbled before leaning in to kiss his all-too-temporary girlfriend. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his books, leaving the library in a slight huff. He wouldn't be put off for too long. He wasn't a girl after all, and he did at least somewhat understand Sirius' mission to shock his mother; but he didn't enjoy feeling like a piece of scenery either, especially where Sirius was concerned. He sighed. His best mate confused the hell out of him sometimes.

James had only walked a few steps into the hall, when he was doused with something cold, wet, and very slimy. A disgusting goo-like substance covered him from head to toe, and he barely had time to register what was happening before Peeves began to fly in dizzying circles around his head.

"POTTY WAS HOTTY, AND NOW HE IS NOTT-Y,  
PEEVES, HE IS PLEASED CAUSE HE GOT HIM A LOTT-Y!"

James growled and threw one of his books back at Peeves.

"This is NOT the day, Peeves! Just sod off!"

But Peeves never backed down from a challenge like that. He squealed rather loudly and doused James again.

"Guess you don't want to find your sweet lurvly Lily then, eh Potty? Too bad...she looked fetching in chains!"

Then he flew off with an ear-splitting cackle as James looked after him with wide eyes.

"Lily? Where is Lily?"

But Peeves was long gone now, and James was left standing in goo and wondering where his friend had been chained. She was his friend now, and for that he was glad. But he still longed for something more. He had tried every trick in the book to get her to notice him as more than a friend, and he still wasn't sure if she had noticed him, or had purposely tried to ignore his advances. So he had decided to lay low for a while, in the hopes that she would come to him. Maybe that wasn't working either, because he sensed no romantic vibes coming from her end. But regardless of how she felt about him, he wasn't going to let her rot in chains somewhere in the castle.

It took some fancy locator spells, as well as timely interrogations with a few younger students, to finally place her. The closet was locked, and he still wasn't sure how all of this had happened in the first place, but he hoped he would soon find out.

"Alohomora!"

The lock clicked out of place, and the door slowly opened a crack. He saw her inside, looking pale and rather weak. In any normal situation, he might have made her wait a bit while he enjoyed her predicament, but he could tell that this was not the place or time. She barely seemed to have enough energy to open her eyes and see that he had come.

"Evans! Merlin's beard, who did this to you?"

He wasted no more time before stepping into the cramped closet and helping her up and out of the binding she had been so rudely thrown into. Lily looked up at him, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the new source of light.

"James? How did you find me?"

James had to work not to smile. She had called him by his given name. That was a good sign, right? He shook his head and helped her out of the broom closet, but as soon as they were in the corridor, he lifted her up in his arms. The look of concern on his face betrayed any form of arrogance he usually showed to those around him. He was truly worried for her, and it showed in his eyes.

"Don't worry about how I found you, we have to get you to the hospital wing."

Lily looked at him incredulously and tried to get down. Somehow James had known she would attempt to defy him, for that was how it always had been between them. But her body was so tired and weak that she didn't get very far in her battle. So rather than trying to keep up her argument, she just rested her head against his chest. Now she would go for a verbal attack, asking for his pity.

"James, please...I don't need the hospital wing. Just nick me some food from the kitchens. You're good at that, aren't you?"

He began walking without listening, and she fumed silently. She knew she would not be able to stop him.

"Have you seen your wrists, Lils? They look a fright. Not to mention you look paler than the ghosts. No, we're getting you checked out with Madame Pomfrey, and that's the end of it. Don't argue with me, either. I know you're dying to, but you need to conserve your energy. I'll find out who did this to you later. And believe me, I will find out. They need a good, long talk with me." If his hands hadn't been busy, he'd have cracked his knuckles for effect.

Lily groaned lightly, keeping her head resting against him as he continued his trek to the hospital wing.

"James...do you always have to harbor such male bravado? It's annoying as hell."

James pretended to seriously contemplate her question. "Always? Now, let's see...my girl was taken by someone, thrown into a closet in bindings, and nearly starved to death. Maybe not always, but sure as hell right now."

Lily looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Your girl? Since when am I your girl?"

James grinned roguishly.

"Lily Evans, you have always been my girl. You just don't know it yet."

Lily smiled and shook her head, but she wouldn't let him think he was entertaining her. His head was quite big enough as it was. He was charming, she had to give him that. There were times he made her want to tear her hair out, but he did have a certain appeal. It had been that way from the very beginning, and she had always been loathe to admit it. Especially when he was acting like an arse and pushing Severus around. James always said it was deserved, but he had never taken the time to know Sev the way she had. It broke her heart the way that they had been drifting apart recently. It certainly wasn't the way she had imagined things turning out. When they were children, everything seemed so much easier.

She moved her wrists in small circles and blushed slightly as they passed a few curious onlookers. The walk to the hospital wing had never seemed so long before.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked in a muffled tone. James gave his classical smirk.

"Very nearly. Why, are you embarrassed?"

"No! Of course not, that's ridiculous. I'm just...tired of being stared at, there's a difference."

"Oh, is there? Well, perhaps we should give them something more interesting to look at."

With this statement he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, and she narrowed her gaze in a particularly malevolent glare.

"Potter, I hope you are not suggesting something degrading."

Damn. Back to surnames. "Degrading? Me? Never, Miss Evans. I was merely saying that we could snog each other's brains out, perhaps making the student populace green with envy as they helplessly look on."

Lily punched his shoulder, which was the only bit of him she could comfortably reached, and he chuckled.

"Stop it, that tickles!"

She gasped indignantly and punched him harder, but then moaned at the discomfort in her wrist.

"I'll show you, James Potter," she said with a pout. "When my strength is back, you'll wish you hadn't been such a bully."

"A bully, am I? Well, I suppose carrying you halfway across the castle was beyond heinous, then? You're right, Lily. Forgive me for my annoying chivalry and unforgiveable charm." He didn't even try to cover his sarcastic grin.

"Well...I guess you've been somewhat nice. As out of character as that is for you, I...should probably thank you. So...thanks. I am glad you happened by."

With this he stopped and gave her a genuine smile. This was something he held in reserve for the rarest of occasions. And as he stood just outside of the hospital wing, he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if he had not found her. Even a moment longer of her imprisonment, and she might have passed out, and then who knew what might have happened. Maybe he owed Peeves a thank you. No...he wouldn't go quite that far.

His tone was serious when he answered. "I'm glad too, Lily. Very glad indeed."

_A/N: We would like to respectfully ask that our readers not use reviews to this story to ask when we will be updating other stories. We have both recently posted in our bio sections about when you can expect updates for other stories. If you have questions about other stories, please either review those stories directly or pm us. Thanks, and we love you!_


End file.
